


monstrosity

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Disjointed, F/F, Kissing Prompt, OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: She wants to know how much she's being loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Craving for your OTP in the exam week is never good.

It might be an accident when they kissed, though it may be a truthful movement.

A mental preparation is needed; no, of course, Mari could do it to anyone but the black-haired beauty who stood in front of her right now. She fidgeted, well, Mari fidgeted and Dia was copying her like a mirror, unsure about the last words Dia was saying.

 _“I want to ______ you_.”

Yes, Dia said it since Mari wasn’t exactly serious about the matters and it was the time they finally alone together, and—

“Dia, I ...”

The student council president knew her all too well, of her true colors, of her own anxiety, of her own wishes to stay in the space before the first line. Her emerald eyes caught a glimpse of Mari shifted yet again, this time avoiding her eye contact to stare at their shoes instead.

“Mari-san, let me repeat,” Dia cleared her throat, half-regretting about what she wanted to say. “Do you want me or not?”

There was a grasp to her fingertips within a second of another silence, Mari then pulling her into her arms.

“I’m sorry, Dia.”

A pang of guilt followed by a thump to her heart mingled as she heard Mari said the word, Dia erased her anxiety with a long huff.

—Not before eventually she sensed a tug to her forehead when she looked up to search for Mari’s wandering, shy eyes, for her lips to meet a tad bit warmer ones.

Her lips, _no_ , the lips she _sought_ for.

It wasn’t a long battle of an arduous journey, rather, a very shy peck from Ohara Mari before she pulled, her arms shaky within the sudden impulse.

“I wish I could be more truthful about how I feel,” the blonde said quietly. “I’m sorry I make you wait too long, Dia.”

Dia shook her head, returning the hug.

“I don’t mind, Mari-san, you have all the time in the world.”

 

* * *

 Mari was writhing in front of her the moment she pulled herself, a trail of saliva left at its wake.

A term that seemed foreign to her, French Kiss, their first experiment. It wasn’t simple as Mari kept herself away from her own shyness when doing, well, Dia herself was a mess of embarrassed ball when the blonde suggested about it.

“M, Mari-san ...?”

Mari heaved another heavy exhalation before looking to meet Dia’s equally clouded eyes.

“Learn to be slower and softer, Dia,” a hint of tease remained. “You ... nearly _got_ me there.”

“Am I ...?” Mari pulled Dia by her shoulder, making them stayed at the close range again. “Yet you want some more?”

“Did I ever say that I want to be drunk of you?”

“T-That was a joke, right? I don’t know when you could be serious, Mari-san.”

“ _Come on,_ Dia. I know you want another, too,” the sudden excitement grew quiet. “Or ... let us stop here for today? I know you’re busy with— _mmph._ ”

Dia stole Mari’s silence and complaint with a kiss.

“I am, and you _were_ barging to this room again, I’m getting a headache.” Dia released Mari’s tie from her hold. “I don’t want to hear another dose of your whining today.”

Was it a hunger that Mari sees in those glowing emerald or a comfort that she always searched?

The blonde traced Dia’s jawline with both hands, cupping the cheek, bumping their nose together.

“Then ... stay?”

“Mhm.”

She was taking Dia for another ride.

 

* * *

When they got the hang of it, the touch evolved to something more.

Or simply, both of them already waited too long for this day to come. 

Exchange of testing waters of simple lips pressed to a sloppier, uncountable, abstract kisses.

Then again, Mari knew when to stop.

“Dia ...” she moaned the name. “... Dia.”

“I’m here,” with this close of proximity, they could reach for each and other’s breaths, also joining threads of their own palpating heartbeats; accelerating and raring. “Is something ...  wrong?”

“Mm, no, nothing,” Mari answered. “I don’t know what to say.”

Dia re-entwined their fingers to the place, before leaning in to kiss the bridge of Mari’s nose, feeling her own shimmering heat slowing down.

“When will I hear your true feelings from your lips? All I can decipher is a never-ending riddle,” Mari let out a dry laugh as Dia said.

Mari took her liberty to give the lips another peck, fingers combing to the raven tresses lovingly, “Isn’t action worth more than words?”

“I can agree with that, but,” Dia sighed. “How I wish to hear you more.”

“Again, what I can say is sorry, I’m not good with words.” Mari blushed slightly. “I want to _adore_ you, Dia, I really do. I want to be with you more and more everyday.”

They didn’t know if they could move any closer than this, peppering kisses within seconds to hours, or moving their hands desperately everywhere to simply feel.

_Let me love you._

_Let me stain you._

_Let me crave you._

_Let me—_

“Mari-san,” the blonde-haired heiress looked up to meet the warmest smile she knew in the universe, the most soft-spoken beauty she ever knew, also the most precious girl she sought. “ _Take me, and I’ll take you with me_.”

She pulled Dia up, sneaking her hands to squeeze Dia tight, it’s the time for _love_.

[ ]


End file.
